Kids of the Future
by lilyluna15
Summary: What if some of our favorite characters children went back in time. Could they change what happens in the books? Could thay save Dumbledore? Set during their 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to see a small face above mine. "Ginny?" I asked. The face did look like hers. The girl laughed.  
"I'm not Ginny. I'm Lily." She moved away when a voice called,  
"Lily, come here." I looked over and Lily was with two boys. The older of the two had untidy black hair and brown eyes. The other boy also had untidy black hair, but he had jade green eyes. The girl, Lily, had red hair and brown eyes. 'She looks so much like Ginny it was scary.' I thought.  
"You're finally up, mate." Ron said somewhere off to my right.  
" You weren the last to get up." Hermione said, somewhere behind me. I stood up and looked around. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George,Ginny, and oddly enough, Malfoy were there along with 7 other children. Along with Lily and the two boys, there was a girl with red curly hair hair and blue eyes. There was one boy with the same red hair and blue eyes. There was an older boy with the same red hair but brown eyes. He had a light brown skin which set him apart from the other red heads. The last was a boy that was the spitting image of Malfoy. The only the missing was that Malfoy sneer. He had a small smile on his face and shot a glance at Lily. She giggled and smiled.

"I think I have finally figured out these kids parents."Ginny said. She walked over to Mini-Malfoy. "This is obviously Malfoys child. Mother unknown." She walked over to the red haired, blue eyed kids. "They have Rons hair color and eyes, but the girl has curly hair like Hermione." Ron looked taken back but slightly happy. Hermione looked almost the same. She walked over to Ginny and the boys. "The girl is a copy of me, the youngest boy looks exactly like Harry, and the oldest a mixture of Harry and myself." She walked over to the last boy. "This is either Fred's or George's. Mother unknown." Lily smiled in adoration.

"We have names. I'm Lily, the oldest boy is James, the middle child is Al. We are siblings. Th red haired, blue eyed kids are Rose and Hugo. Siblings also. The tan red head is Freddy. His sister is not here. The blonde is Scorpius. Only child."

" You have my parents names." I said pointing at James and Lily.

" M- I mean Ginny was right about out parents." Al said.

" I was? Awesome!"

" I marry Ron?"

" I marry Hermione?"

" I marry Harry?"

" I marry Ginny?"

" Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Scorpius said.

" Where are we? " Malfoy asked.

" The Room of Requirement." Hugo said.

" Oh. " Malfoy said.

" No sarcastic comment. Thats a first." Lily and Rose said at the same time. Then they realised what they said.

" Sorry sir." Rose mumbled.

" Sorry ." Lily said quietly. If there was a competion for who was most surprised, I think Malfoy would have won.

" 'Sarcastic comment'? What do we teach our kids later on, Ronald?" Ginny snorted at what Hermione said. " I accept that I marry him, Ginny. We all know that you are over the moon about marrying Harry." She remarked.

" 'Over the moon'?" Malfoy asked.

" Muggle saying." Scorpius said, not missing a beat. We all stared at him. He shrugged.

" How about you children answer some questions." Fred said.

" Like what?" James said, raising an eyerbow.

" Like why you are here." George said. The kids paled. Al swallowed.

" Well, it's a complicated story." He said.

" We have plenty of time." Malfoy said, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Im so sorry that i havent got to update. My laptop has a virus abd I can only get on via Iphone. I promise I will post as soon as I get my computer fixed. Possibly before for Never, Ever and Saytrs and Shabtis. I won't update Kids of the future for a while. When I do, It will be a long chapter. Also for Never, Ever, I only have one vote for amortentia and zero for veritaserum. Private message what you think I should do. Again, I am super sorry. Bye for now- lilyluna15


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** back. I'm so sorry. I just got an idea. Again, so sorry.- lilyluna15**

**_Scorpius POV_**

* * *

"Well, we were all over at Hugo and Rose's house. Freddie thought we should do something and Hugo though about going into his dad's office. When we got in there Rose pointed a Time-Turner to Lily. Lily showed me and I handed it to James. Al tried to take it from James and everyone surrounded them. Rose was talking to Lily about where they would go. Lily said 'Our parents 6th year.' Well the Time-Turner started to glow and we found ourselves here. Freddie and James wanted to walk into the Great Hall and freak people out. Hugo laughed and said 'Maybe we should get our parents and freak them out.' James took that seriously. That is why you are all here and we are here also." I said. Everyone nodded. "Also, Dad, er Draco, can I talk to you alone?" He nodded.

"Have you got the Mark yet?" I asked, seriously.

"Not yet." He said, clearly confused.

" You don't have to get it. You tell me that you still don't understand why you got it and always say that it was a stupid thing and that you are happy that I get a better life." I said.

"I really don't have a choice." he said.

"You always have a choice. Talk to Dumbledore." I walked away. He followed me. Lily slipped by me.

" What was that about?" she whispered.

" Telling him he has a choice." She nodded.

" I think that we should play a game." Ginny said.I shot a glance at Al and we had the same thought '_ Oh_ no.' Ginny smiled big and I frowned. Whatever her idea was, it could not be good. " We need to plays a game my dorm mates taught me." Lily looked scared. All the time-travlers knew what this meant.

" Do you mean Embarrass You?" James asked. Ginny smiled.

" I'll go first." James said. " This might make you all scream so please leave all comments to the end." Everyone nodded. " This is about the time Scorpius asked Lily out." Harry stared like a fish and Draco shrugged. Lily blushed. " So Scorpius was at the Manor, due to being Al's best friend. It was the summer after Al's 3rd year and Lily's 1st. So we were playing quidditch and Scorp yells ' Lily, can I ask you something?' She didn't hear him. He flew right up beside her and yelled ' Will you go out with me.?' She stopped and Scorp crashed into a tree. After that we all flew down there. I told Lily that Scorp want to go out with her and that was what he had said. She crushed him with a hug and scream yes. Mum and Dad rushed out and Dad found it quite funny and asked what flowers Lily wanted in her wedding." Everyone laughed hard. It all stopped the Harry shot a look at Dad. then they both started laughing again.

" My turn" I said. "This was about Al's first kiss. It was Christmas time and Al was walking in with Alli Mandolf. He really liked her and she really like him. But he is a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor. They walked in and I made a magicical mistletoe grow above them. Lily yelled ' Oi! Kiss her Albus!' Then froze the two in their spots. Both blushed and James started the chant ' Kiss Kiss' Even McGonagall was laughing and possibly cheering. So Al sighed and kissed her. I'm talk about 3 full minutes. This was our forth year, two years ago. They still date. Rumors of marrige fly around. Albus?" I asked. Al was mortified.

" I allow him to name my child Albus?" Ginny asked.

" His middle name is better." Rose said, smirking.

" What is it?" Harry asked Al muttered something no one could hear.

" Didn't catch that." Hugo said.

" Severus!" he screamed. Harry fell over.

" I name my child after a bat?" he said.

" That _bat_ is one of the bravest men you every knew or so you say." Lily said. " Now, it's my turn." All the time- travelers looked scared and I looked looked the same. " This is about the time Scorp took me to the Malfoy Manor. It was supposed to be a good night. That was a huge lie. The moment I stepped in Draco goes ' What is Potters child doing here? I can handle Albus because he is in Slytherin but I cannot handle any more Potters.' Astoria hit him with a newspaper. She actually hit him multiple times. During the whole ordeal she was yelling ' You are so rude. I really should floo your mother. She would not be happy with you.' I was trying hard not to laugh. Soon Astoria stopped, smoothed her dress and walked over. She introuduced herself and said ' Finally my baby brings a girl home.' I thought Scorp was about to die. The Malfoys ended up loving me, Astoria more than Draco." Ginny turned on Draco.

" Why did you say that?" She bellowed. He shrunk back.

" Do we have to play this game anymore?" He asked. I shook my head.

" I'm hungry." Ron said.

" When are you not?" Hermione said.

" You guys are always like this" Freddie said.

" So Rose, want to tell your parents about your boyfriend?" James asked.

" What boyfriend?" Ron asked.

" I go out with Andy Griffin, a 6th year Ravenclaw."

" At least he's smart." Hermione said.

" Mum adores him. Dad thinks he is great. Smart _and_ a quidditch player. They are waiting on the proprosal." Hugo said.

" Does he likes pranks?" The twins asked.

" He helps at Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes every summer and is Hogwarts resident prankster, with James and Freddie close behind. Prefect and most likely Head Boy." I said.

" Marry him!" The twins screamed.

" I told you they would like them." Lily said. then there was a small ring.

Lily took off a necklace and pressed the flower on it.

"Hello?" she said.

" Where are you? We are all worried. Mum is going crazy and Harry is freaking out. Hermone had a panic attack and is with dad and Ron." a voice screamed.

" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, where are you? " another vioce said.

" Well Mum, we are at Hogwarts."

" Don't lie to me. I sent an owl and Hogwarts is empty besides the teachers." the first voice said. I looked at Ginny and she spoke.

" Not in your time anyway." The women screamed. I pointed at Hermione.

" What Ginny said." More screaming. I pointed at the twins.

"This is true, wouldn't you say Fred." one said.

" I agree." the other said.

" Fred, is that you?" came one voice.

" Yes." The girl started crying.

" It's okay Ginny." a voice said.

" No its not Astoria!" Ginny cried.

" We'll call later. Scorpius, I love you." She hung up, so to speak. I blushed, my pale face bright red. Weasley red, Rose called it.

" This is bad, this is so bad!" Lily said, freaking out. I put my arm around her. " I could use chocolate."

" I have some." Draco said. He tossed Lily a piece. She ate slowly.

" Thank you." she muttered.

" Maybe we should take a few hours break. Lily needs to calm down. Who can make a calming draught?" James said. Hermione raised her arm at the same time as Rose. Lily pointed at Hermione and sat down. A small potion lab popped up and Hermione walked over to it. She pulled her hair back and got to work. I sat beside Lily.

" It will be okay." I said.

" No it won't. My dad will kill me." she said, crying. I shushed her and played with her hair. I sighed.

_**Draco POV**_

* * *

I stood by Potter as Scorpius soothed Lily.

" They look good together." he muttered.

" I just hope the child has his hair." I said.

" If Lily is truely my child, she will want a large family. "

" No more than four children." I said, seriously. I started to make calculations about the money.

" So do you know this Astoria girl you marry?" He asked.

" Yes. She is a year below us. You have probley heard about her sister, Daphne." He nodded.

" Do you think, for the kids sake, we get along?" he asked.

" You get along well. Good friends, work together, and put Hogwarts behind you." said a voice. I turned. It was James.

" Mum and Astoria all very close. " Albus said.

" You would have never thought." Potter said.

" I know. It's weird." I said.

* * *

**Done! I had alot of fun writing this chapter. It took two days to write. Biggest chapter yet. 1,150 words +. I am happy. The chapters will get longer. I would love to hear what you guys think. Review or PM me. Untill whenever- lilyluna15**

**p.s, If you like the Percy Jackson series, read teampercy17's story. Teampercy17 is a good friend of mine. This is teampercy17's frist story and I want teampercy17 to feel the Fanfiction love. 3 - lilyluna15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Miss me? I'm really, really sorry about not updating. I've had dozens of ideas but no time. Someone reviewed asking for more and I'm not busy, finally.**

* * *

_Three hours later_

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Does anyone else remember when James decided to prank Gramma Weasley?" Freddie asked.

"You did what?" Ginny, Ron, Fred and George screamed.

"Anyways, James had just gotten 'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder' from George. He could have put it anywhere bu he decided to put it in her apron. He had set the timer on it and just as she was carrying a ham to the table, it went off. Let's just say, Jamie didn't sit for a week." Al said.

"Where am I in these stories?" Fred asked. Lily and Rose met eyes and turned away, tears in their eyes. James and Al grabbed Lily's hands.

"What happens?" I asked, looking around at the kids.

"Al."

"James."

"Lily."

"Hugo."

"I'll do it!" Scorpius shouted. "I'm really sorry and this is really hard to say. Fred, in the Second Wizarding War you..." Scorpius faltered.

"I what?" he demanded. George looked up.

"No!" he roared. "Don't you see what they are avoiding! Gred, I think what they mean is that you die." Ginny began to sob and Harry pulled her close. I wiped my eyes and grabbed Ron's hand. Ron pulled me close and he cried into my shoulder.

"I...we won't let you die." I said. I looked and even Malfoy, who rarely showed emotion, looked shook up and sad.

"Death Eaters are planning to attack Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore." Malfoy blurted out. In a weird twist of events, Lily ran at him and knocked him down, enveloping him in a hug.

"I knew you would change!" she cried. Malfoy looked stunned. He raised his hand and carefully patted her back.

"When's lunch?" Hugo asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Defiantly my son." Ron said.

"_Our_ son, Ronald." I reminded.

"What about me?" Rose asked playfully.

"Does anyone remember their fight at Christmas?" James asked.

"Probably just me and you Jamie. These kids were babies and Lily and Hugo weren't born yet." Freddie snorted.

"Anyways, One Christmas the kids and adults decided to have a snowball fight. Dad and Uncle Ron wouldn't let Mum and Aunt Hermione play. They didn't like that. Aunt Hermione decided to play, but she was invisible. I don't think anyone knew until she started laughing. Well, Uncle Ron didn't like this. He went on and on about how she could have hurt the baby. Most people could understand why. She was about two or three weeks away from giving birth and well, they had a famous fight. Uncle Ron stayed at our house for about three hours that night. About 2 a.m., Aunt Hermione barged into our house crying and saying she over-reacted."

"Sounds like Hermione." Ron laughed. I aimed a cuff at his head but he dodged it.

"How about the parents split up with their kids for about an hour, then we can eat lunch and play a game or something." Ginny said. Everyone nodded and began to separate.

* * *

**_Draco's__ POV_**

As soon as we separated, Scorpius and I went to a corner of the room.

"So you and Potter's daughter date?"

"Yes. For about three years now."

"You do realize that she is three years under you."

"Why does everybody say that! It's only two years. When she graduates, I'll be 19. When I graduate, she'll be 15."

"Two years?" I was really confused. A 14 year-old in third year? Her birthday must fall late.

"Yes, two. When she was suppose to start, she got really sick and couldn't attend. So she went a year later." I nodded.

"Are you...happy?"

"Completely. Future you has already gave me a blessing, in front of her, might I add. Mr. Potter likes me, and told me, 'Be prepared for a redhead's temper.' I think that was sort of a blessing." He was blushing furiously.

"What do my parents think about this?" I asked, concerned.

"Granpa Malfoy is in jail so we don't see him. Gramma Malfoy just wants to see me happy." he said.

"Time caught up with him, didn't it." Scorpius smiled.

"You always say that."

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_

We all sat around, Ginny asking random questions. 'What's our house like?', 'Who lives near us?', etc.

"Harry, are you going to ask them anything?" she asked me.

"What Quidditch team do we support?" Lily groaned. The boys broke out into identical grins.

"Puddlemore United and the Holyhead Harpies. Well, Mum and Lily support the Holyhead Harpies. Something about supporting her old team." Al muttered.

"I get in?"

"Yes but you stopped when you got pregnant with Jamie." Ginny's face lit.

"So, what is Hogwarts like in your time?" I asked.

* * *

**_Rose's__ POV_**

Well, much didn't change from now into the future. mum and Dad still bickered. Mum was still using facts and referring to books. Dad was still a smart aleck.

"Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"Hugo does." I said.

"Rosie is a Prefect and had all O's."

"Hugo is a Next Generation Maurader."

"Rosie is taking NEWT level classes."

"Stop! Rose, a Prefect, all O's, and NEWT level classes? I'm so proud. Hugo, what position do you play? What, or who rather, are the ' Next Generation Mauraders'?" Mum asked.

"James, Freddie, Al, Scorpius, and I call ourselves NGMs or Next Generation Mauraders."

"They play pranks, throw parties, get detentions,et cetera."

"We all make good grades." Hugo tried to help himself. Mum's eyes narrowed. I moved away, fearing what would happen next.

* * *

_**Freddie's POV**_

I sat with my dad and uncle.

"Do you play pranks?" my dad asked. I smirked.

"As often as possible."

"What was the best prank you've ever pulled?" Uncle Fred asked.

"In my fourth year, we charmed the doors to yell out what people where thinking as they walked in. We did the Great Hall, Transfiguration, Potions, and the Headmistress' office. It was hilarious. The things they shouted out were ranging from 'Man, I'm tired from that party last night' to 'Yeah, worst class of the day' and even a few 'I really hate so and so'. "

"We?" the twins asked.

"The NGM or Next Generation Maurders. James, Al, Scorpius, Hugo, and I are some of the top prankers at Hogwarts. It's a shame it's mine and Jamie's last year, but we created a book with everything we know called 'How to be a NGM'. Al and Scorp will get it, then Hugo and Lily will get it. Then they keep it until someone's kid goes to Hogwarts and it starts all over."

"You sir, are an evil genus." Uncle Fred said.

"Dad always tells me that and that I'm like you in every way, shape, and form." Both twins teared up and before I knew it, we were in a big group hug.

"Lunch!" Aunt Ginny yelled.

"Race you!" I cried before taking off. I heard my uncle say, "He is _your_ son, no doubt."

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

A large table appeared in the middle of the room, covered with food. Mostly sandwiches, crisps, cookies, fruit, et cetera. Everyone took a seat and began to eat. After the last person finished -cough, Uncle Ron, cough- the table disappeared. We all moved into the center of the room.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." I suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you snuck into the Restricted Section to get a book?"

"Yes."

"I knew someone took the cloak that night!" James cried.

"Hugo, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dear sister of mine." I met Rose's eyes and smirked. I knew her plan.

"I dare you to switch clothes with the person next to you." He turned. He was sitting by Draco and Ginny.

"I chose Draco." Both stood up and left. A few minutes later, Hugo came out in too big Slytherin robes and Draco came out in Hugo's jeans and red shirt. He looked uncomfortable in the younger boy's clothes. Mum waved her wand and the clothes grew, or shrank, to fit them.

"Weasley, truth or dare?" Everyone with the last name 'Weasley' looked at Draco. "Ron."

"Dare, Malfoy." Draco smirked.

"I dare you to change into all Slytherin attire." Uncle Ron grimaced but changed his outfit. We kept playing untill it got to Mum.

"Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said after weighing each option for pros and cons.

"Quick question: Do you know how Harry proposed to me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the truth, how does Harry propose to me?"

"It was the last game of your season at Hogwarts and Dad had talked Minnie, I mean headmistress McGonagall, into to letting him return and be the announcer. After you scored the winning goal and Sam Daniels caught the Snitch, Dad summoned his broom and flew around the field, megaphone still in hand. He cast a charm on himself and used the megaphone to say 'Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, will you be my wife?' You were so excited you flew into him and you both fell off your brooms. You both ended up in the hospital wing, beside each other, and Madam Pomfrey put the ring on your finger. Dad said 'Can I take that as a yes?' and you told him to shut up, that you needed to rest. The rest is ancient history." The story flowed out of me, I mean I've heard it about a thousand times. I could tell it in my sleep and backwards if I wanted to. Both adults smiled and I could have swore I saw Dad mouth 'Ron! Did you write that down?'

"Dang! It's already 10:30! We need to head to bed." Right when Aunt Hermione said that, four doors popped up.

"Room 1: Lily, Rose, Hermione, Ginny.

Room 2: Harry, Ron, Draco.

Room 3: James, Freddie

Room 4: Albus, Hugo, Scorpius" I read off. We all head to out respective rooms and soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

**Finally! I'm finished. I found out, about halfway through this chapter, I hadn't really put the ages or current years of the kids. So here they are:**

**Years**

**7th: James, Freddie**

**6th: Scorpius, Al, Rose**

**4th: Hugo**

**3rd: Lily**

* * *

**Ages**

**17: James, Freddie**

**16: Scorpius, Al, Rose**

**14: Hugo, Lily**

**I'll most likely update Satyr's and Shabti's next then Never, Ever. I'm planning to update about once a month, maybe more often. I have A few days off this week so the stories will be updated by then. I'm also going to be working on a Percy Jackson FanFic, no clue when I'll start or finish. I'm excited for this summer because I will be adding me stories and updating these quite often. Bye for now. ~ lilyluna15**

**p.s The chapters will get longer, this one is almost 2,000 words. Just give me time.**


End file.
